


I'm anti-jaebum

by Dekuhara



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Hate to Love, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild (not so mild) smut, Mild Angst, Multi, Other, Plot twist?, a lot of other references, kim bok joo au kind of, locker room blowjobs, major fluff, mark camboy! Au, night time gym bdsm???, these two are so clueless, theyre all swimmers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekuhara/pseuds/Dekuhara
Summary: "Hi, I'm jaebum i'm the new captain of the swi-""Oh.... it's /you/"Smile and nod. That's all youngjae had to do."It's nice to meet you jaebum. My name is choi youngjae.""Yah- i know who you are stupid, did you get hit by a truck?"Just smile.... and ... nod.





	1. Ichi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im reposting this story from my wattpad account. Everyone loves it on there so im just gonna have this here to add. Hope you enjoy!

Lord knows how the fuck youngjae got into this situation. He walked into the room for his dorm and he sees his enemy standing right there unpacking. Youngjae walks over to the bed and ignores the older boy but somehow the stupid prick had to see WHO exactly was walking through the damn door.

"Hello there i'm Im Jaebum i'm the swim team's captai-" Jaebum stopped as soon as he saw who it was. "Oh. It's you." He hissed out. Youngjae turned in spite and force a cheerful smile. "It's nice to meet you Im Jaebum. I'm choi youngjae!" Jaebum gave the swimmer a weird look and walked over to him. "Yah- did you get hit by a truck and lose your memories?"  Youngjae huffed and rolled his eyes, purposefully pushing past him to put his books on the shelf. "I know who you are dumbass. I just wanted to make a good impression so that way I wouldn't have to start the rest of our college career on such shit terms." Jaebum walked back to his own stuff and huffed. "What a joke. Still as fucking nerdy as you were in highschool." Youngjae picked up some socks and threw them at jaebum. "Shut up fuckboy. I don't want another word about highschool." Jaebum growled and picked up the socks, throwing them back at youngjae. "Yah!" Before anything could happen, mark popped in and so did jackson. "Hey youngjae come on. Orientation is about to start we're doing the hazing rituals to the new freshmen. Let's go!" Youngjae nodded and grabbed his swim suit, before flipping off the captain and leaving with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to initiation!!! If you make it through, you get to join the swim team. If you don't, don't even think about joining. Got it?" Jackson yelled. The freshmen nodded and looked down as if they were scared. "Alright we're doing a race to see who the fastest among you lot are. So get in line and we'll do it like so." The freshmen began lining up at the diving blocks and stood there in anticipation as they waited for a signal. "ON YOUR MARK....... GO!" And soon the races started. "Hey jackson." Jinyoung and youngjae came out wearing there swim suits. "Hey guys. You're looking cute today." Jackson teased and smiled wide. Youngjae stood there and watched the freshman raced. "They're all pretty fast huh?" "Yeah they are. I might add half of them to the team because the time is split pretty evenly. They control their breathing properly but the bigger ones are faster so we should get some of the smaller ones so they can get better too." Youngjae nodded and looked up. He saw a boy get out of the pool with soft pink hair and was muscular as well as thin. Youngjae watched as the male as he came up to the three of them. "Hi. I'm Mark Tuan. I transferred here from UCLA. It's Nice to meet you!" He smiled and shook the other two's hand before coming to youngjae. Youngjae stood there and looked on at the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. Mark smiled "You like what you see?" He teased followed by a wink. "U-uH Oh! Hi! Im Youngjae. Nice to meet you!" Youngjae stuttered and shook mark's hand. There was a quick shock going through his body when he felt the taller boy squeezed his hand. "I'll see you guys around." He waved them off, walking to the locker room. "Jackson we have to add him to the team." Jackson laughed loudly and then went serious. "He's already on the team. Coach wouldn't let us say no. " Youngjae put his hands together in prayer and mouthed a 'YES'. Suddenly the air became thick and heavy and youngjae's good mood turned sour as he watched the captain walk through the doorway. "The fuck? Just when this day was supposed to be good he's here." Jaebum walked up to the three of them, a soft smile on his face. "Hey jackson. How's the races been going? Do we have any candidates?" Jackson smiled and nodded. "Yeah we have .... kim seokmin, park kibum, yoon jisung and a few others." Jaebum nodded with a proud smile. "That's good." The captain looked down at the smaller boy and bent down a little, his face close to youngjae's "You forgot your underwear in the room so i brought you an extra pair" He mumbled softly. Youngjae looked at the captain with a weird look and then a smile. "Ah thank you captain." Jaebum smiled and smacked youngjae's butt before walking away "No problem jae." Jackson and jinyoung looked at eachother and then at youngjae who's body was now full on flushed a light pink. "You okay there youngjae?" Jinyoung asked. "The hell was that?!" The co-captain and his friend began laughing as youngjae looked completely confused as to what the hell just happened.

"You worked hard guys we'll post the list tonight so if you didn't make it, try harder." The freshmen nodded and were dismissed. Youngjae went to go changed and went to his locker. He opened it up and reached slowly for the red cloth ontop of his swim bag. He pulled it out slowly with a disgusted look on his face.  
Some of the guys began to 'OoooOooo' and whoop in the background and soon began to laugh. Youngjae sighed and walked over to the bathroom to change. "IM JAEBUM YOU'RE DEAD!!" Youngjae yelled. Somewhere farther in the locker room, jaebum smirked at the response of his little gift. He got dressed and went down to the mess hall, as if nothing ever happened.

"I'm so fucking embarrassed." Youngjae smashed his head into the table, barely missing his food. "I'm also fucking angry as hell. Like this is way too much. Even for jaebum. Ugh im so pissed" jackson looked up from his food and put the chopsticks down. "He was probably doing it as a joke yknow just to make amends for how shitty he treated you." Youngjae looked up with an annoyed expression. "By giving me firetruck red lace undies? I dont think so." Jinyoung looked down with a smirk on his fave as he continued to eat. "Are you wearing them right now?" Youngjae's deadly gaze flickered over to to the older boy and nodded reluctantly. "You're gonna have to explain that to your boyfriend mark" youngjae's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he started to angrily shove food in his face. "Mark isn't my boyfriend! I just met him today jinyoung give me some sl-" before he could say another word, mark walked over with a tray of food and a smile. "Hey is it okay if i sit with you guys? I can't seem to find my friend so I figured he would just find me with you." Youngjae nodded his head frantically and scooted over to make room. Mark smiled at the three of them and began to eat his food. Youngjae had stopped stuffing his face and he was pretty sure that mark could hear his heartbeat beating out of his ears. He looked over at mark and took in the american's features. He looked absolutely angelic with that pink hair and he watched as mark ate. He snapped out of his gaze when he heard jackson clear his throat. "So... mark, how come your korean is so good? Not to be offensive or anything i just, usually Americans don't really have good accents. The ones i know don't at least." Mark took a sip of water, youngjae's mouth went dry. "Oh i studied korean at my middle and high school in LA. They had summer traveling programs so i spent all my summers down near mokpo and busan. Most of the time we went to busan for the beach and then we just stayed in seoul the rest of the time. My summer of senior year in highschool i was scouted to be a model for Puma Korea so I decided to take it. I ended up making some money for myself so it's pretty good." They boys looked in awe as the pink headed boy spoke. "And what about your last name? It's chinese right?" Jinyoung asked. Mark nodded with a soft smile that made youngjae's heart clench. "Yeah. My taiwanese name is yien. So over all its yien tuan." Jackson's smile grew wider and he stared wide eyed at the american. "That's so cool!! Finally another chinese person!" Mark's eyes lit up with excitement. "Where are you from!?" Jackson stood up straight and did the attack on titan salute ( the poor boy watched too much anime). "I'm from Hong Kong! My name is wang jiaer. Nice to meet you yien." Mark chuckled softly and bowed his head slightly. "Nice to meet you too jiaer" mark looked behind jackson and stood up. "Hey! I thought you'd never find me! I was just over here making new friends!" Youngjae looked up from his food and made direct eye contact with his captain, causing him to get chills. "Hey jaebum!" Jackson said happily. "Hello jaebum" jinyoung said in a monotone voice. "Jaebum have you met youngjae?" "Yes it's like we keep meeting." They both say at the same time, causing everyone even themselves to do a double take. "Woah.... well i'm glad you two know each other! Now we can hang out with eachother!" Mark said his presence now becoming more comfortable. Jaebum and youngjae glared at eachother but there was a hidden spark in jaebum's eye that made youngjae feel a spark ignite somewhere in him. "So youngjae... is the underwear i got you comfortable?" Youngjae bit his lip to prevent him from saying anything too harsh. "Oh yeah. It's really comfortable Jaebum! Where did you get it? Your closet?" Jaebum choked on his beef and rice and started to cough. "You fuckin wish youngjae." Youngjae smirked and took a sip of his tea. "Well all i own is boxers in my side of the closet. Im pretty sure these are yours because I don't own womens underwear jaebummie~" jaebum snapped his head towards youngjae who sat there with an amused smile on his face. "Woah jaebum you pervert your into that shit?" Jackson laughed. "No! I'm not. Youngjae is the one wearing the underwear i gave him-" youngjae continued to eat his meal and took another sip of tea. "So you're saying that you bought these.... for me? Of course im wearing them! They're a gift from my captain." Jaebum could feel his anger spiral out of control as he realized what youngjae was doing. "Let's change the topic."


	2. Ni

It was finally time for night call. The coach walked the hall, counting the bodies in the doorway. Jaebum and Youngjae stood there looking straight ahead, standing as if they were in the army. When the coach finally called lights out the two went into the room and closed the door. Youngjae walked over to his dresser and took out some boxers, and took our some grey sweatpants.   
When jaebum turns around he sees a sight that was made by god himself. Youngjae in nothing but a baggy tee-shirt and those red lace undies. Jaebum gives youngjae a full body scan, licking his lips like a hungry dog. His eyes were immediately drawn to youngjae's ass. 'A peach that plump has GOT to taste good' jaebum thought. Youngjae shivered and turned around to find jaebum staring at him hungrily. "Yah! Dumb ass! What are you looking at?" Youngjae said, his voice a little shaky. It was obvious that youngjae was flustered and trying to act brave but if he wasn't careful with his words he knew he would regret it. "I'm using the bathroom first. Go use the community one. " Youngjae started walking towards the bathroom but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto his wrist. Youngjae stared wide eyed at the door handle as he felt his body flush against the captain's. "I know we had such a...... Rough past but i'm willing to make amends with you only if you're willing~" Jaebum spoke in his teammate's ear. Youngjae swallowed hard and try to calm his racing heart. "Of course i'm willing to make amends but HOW is the question." Jaebum chuckled and planted a soft kiss on youngjae's ear lobe, sending chills down youngjae's spine. "The only way i know how...." Something in youngjae told him no and he broke from jaebum's grip. "I'll take a shower first. Goodnight jaebum." Youngjae grabbed the handle and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "I'll get that boy.... Somehow." Jaebum said quietly to himself.

"WOAH JAEBUM DID WHAT!!!!?????" Jackson screamed. Jinyoung and youngjae shushed him and covered his mouth. "He was hinting towards having sex with me. Either that or maybe he really want to make amends but knowing his reputation, that fuckboy is the very definition of 'Fuckboy' All he did in high school was sleep with literally anyone to get his good grades. Like he almost fucked a teacher once. That idiot has no brains what so ever. How the hell did he get into the best college in Korea? " Youngjae rolled his eyes and groaned as he took a sip from his coffee. "I don't know maybe he actually is really smart. He just seemed to be sleeping with a lot of people." Jinyoung shook his head. "I was jaebum's friend in high school. He Really is smart his IQ is almost 200 but he has something weird going on. He sleeps with people so he can make sure he doesn't get too attached to anyone." The two swimmers nodded. Youngjae sucked on his bottom lip and then hummed. "So what he's just trying to de-sensitize himself?" Jackson asked. "It makes sense the more i think about it. Jaebum never dated anyone in high school. I think he's trying to save himself from heart break so that he doesn't get hurt." Youngjae said. Jinyoung snapped is fingers and pointed at youngjae with an approving nod. "Bingo" Youngjae shrugged and took another sip of coffee. "He's not the only one with an IQ of almost 200."

"Okay! I want the older swimmers to go and do a 500 freestyle as a warm up. Swimmers in the next meet, start swimming a 500 im. Work on fly in a seperate lane. " After that the team broke up into two. Youngjae stretched a little, bending over and stretching his muscles in his legs. Jaebum walked behind the swimmer and groped his ass, earning a yelp from the boy. Youngjae ran after jaebum, the captain running away with a smile on his face. "Hey!! No running!! Watch out youngjae!!" Youngjae didn't see where he stepped and had ended up slipping. "Youngjae!!" Mark hopped out of the pool and ran towards youngjae, barely making it in time and grabbed youngjae into his arms, pushing their bodies towards the pool. The two of them sank to the bottom and mark scouped up youngjae bridal style and pushed off the ball of his feet to the surface. He coughed and gasped for air before looking down at youngjae who began coughing. A wave of relief washing over mark as the strawberry blonde slowly opened his eyes. Youngjae looked up at the pink haired swimmer, his vision now going into focus. "Oh my god youngjae... are you okay?" Youngjae nodded numbly and looked up at jaebum who had a whole new expression that was foreign to the captain. It looked like.... guilt. Mark swam up to the ledge and put youngjae on the hard ground with the gentleness of a new mother's voice. Mark hopped out of the pool and looked at jaebum. "What the hell were you trying to do jaebum!?" Mark yelled. Jaebum stumbled back at the sudden booming voice from his reserved friend. Jaebum blinked and looked at mark. "It's not like i meant to!! I just wanted to play around with him!!" Jaebum yelled back. "Well your playing around almost hurt one of the best swimmers on the team!" Mark yelled back. "Why do you even care!!!??? It's not like you're close with him!" Youngjae felt drained. He couldn't handle the yelling. "Please stop arguing. Let's just get back to practicing." Youngjae said in a raspy voice. Mark and jaebum heard the request and stopped. "Mark i want you to go and take youngjae to the nurse. Jaebum get practicing." The two of them nodded and mark helped the boy up and walked at a comfortable pace in through the locker room. 

Jackson and jinyoung ran into the infirmary and saw youngjae laying on mark's lap. They both breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the room. "We got so worried. We thought youngjae had died. Who saved him? What happened?" Jinyoung asked him. "Him and jaebum were running arounf and he slipped and almost fell but i saved him from breaking anything." Jackson smiled at him. "You're a good kid mark thank you for taking care of our youngjae." Mark smiled and ran his fingers through the strawberry blonde's hair and looked at him. He smiled softly as youngjae hummed in response and he started to wake up. "Hey mark.. hey jackson, hey jinyoung... why are you guys at my practice? Why aren't we at practice?" Youngjae looked around and then looked down seeing that he was still in his swim trunks. He sat up straight and took a pillow, covering up his stomach. "Oh stop covering yourself up youngjae. You shouldn't be ashamed of such an amazing body." Jinyoung said blatantly. Youngjae blushed profusely and threw the pillow at jinyoung, causing them to burst into laughter. "What are we gonna do about jaebum?" Jackson asked. There was silence in the room for a good five minutes before youngjae popped up and smirked. "Do you guys know boys over flowers?" They all looked at each other with a devious look in their eyes.

They were certainly up to no good.


End file.
